


Every Story Has Heart

by Godspoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspoison/pseuds/Godspoison
Summary: Noctis meets up with Prompto at a local bookshop after he tells him about a cute guy that runs the coffee shop inside.  Prompto wants to spend the day staring at him and Noctis is along for the ride.After excusing himself to go check out some books he catches sight of the bookstore clerk behind the counter but what really catches his attention is the book he’s reading.  It’s the latest issue of the book series Noctis loves...





	Every Story Has Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Gladnoct Week - Day 3 - Bookshop AU
> 
> Special thanks to songofmarbule for assisting me with editing.
> 
> You can follow me for art and other fics on my [Tumblr](http://godspoison.tumblr.com) or on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/godspoison)!

Noctis glanced at his watch again for the tenth time that day before letting out a soft sigh.  He hadn’t even realized it but his foot was tapping impatiently against the cement as he turned to one side, glancing down the sidewalk.  Still no sign of his alleged best friend.  _ Go figure _ , he thought, his nose wrinkling a moment before he turned to the other side, peering down the street just in case.  Nothing.

It had already been twenty minutes since they were supposed to meet.  He could remember being in bed; comfortable, warm. But then Prompto had texted him in a mad flurry until the soft buzzing next to his pillow was enough to rouse him.  He’d hardly been able to read the texts as he laid there, hair a mess, vision blurry. He wanted to meet up, he said, he wanted to show him the hottest guy alive, he said, and yet Noctis was still waiting around for his best friend to show up. 

He let out another sigh, watching the soft puff of condensation rise from his lips.  It drifted upwards and Noctis couldn’t help but stare as it rose up and away from him.  His shoulders tucked in closer against his neck, pushing the navy blue scarf in closer for warmth.  While he was transfixed on the cloud itself, he felt a soft nudge to his shoulder.

“Uh dude, you doing alright?” camethat soft voice that was laced with a glitter of laughter. “You look absolutely enamoured with...whatever you’re looking at.”

Noctis blinked slowly before tipping his head to look at the blond standing in front of him.  It took him a second to even register that, at last, his friend had arrived. He took a step back, pressing his hands to his cheeks before mocking surprise.

“Ohmygod!  I thought you were dead!  Was just about to send out the search party,” Noctis chirped before he smirked and reached out to nudge the blond in return.  “Way to leave me hanging, Prompto. After waking me up no less. You do realize it’s Saturday? And Saturday means Noctis hibernation.”

“Trust me dude, this was totally worth getting out of bed for,”  Prompto peeped, shifting on his feet as he stepped up alongside his best friend and threw his arm around his shoulder.  His blue eyes were predictably alight with mischief, and as always, that worried Noctis. Without warning the blond pressed his hand to the small of Noctis’ back and turned him around, continuing the short walk down the street.

Prompto stopped at the doorway, rubbing his hands together as he blew on them.  He looked like he was about to take off running by the way he hopped back and forth on his feet.  Noctis couldn’t help but stare at his friend while all this happened.  _ He’s got it bad _ , he thought before glancing up at the signage.  

“Huh.  Never been here before.  ‘Deadeye’s Cafe and Books’...Weird.  I had no idea you liked coffee,” he murmured softly, resting a hand on his hip as he turned his gaze back to the blond.  He couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath.  _ Yup, real bad _ , he mused.

“I can’t stand the stuff but,”  Prompto pressed a hand to his chest, extending the other towards the door in some mock pose of proposal.  “I’d suffer through the black tar that is coffee and any other tar, for that matter, just for a glimpse of my bespectacled prince.”

Noctis’ jaw briefly dropped before he smirked a bit, resting a hand against Prompto’s shoulder and patting it gently.  “Dude…”

“Duuuude,” was all Prompto replied with before he grinned and grabbed the door, bowing slightly as he motioned for Noctis to head inside.

Noctis could still hear the soft ringing of the bell above the door as he stepped inside.  He tucked his hands into his jean pockets as cautious eyes surveyed his new surroundings. At first glance he saw no ‘bespectacled prince’. He turned back to see if Prompto had followed, only to feel the press of hands against his back as he was forced further into the shop.

At first he felt like he’d entered some form of heaven as he looked at all the bookshelves.  There were hundreds of books. Bright colored, dark colored, lined in gold...he wanted to stop and take a look but Prompto was insistent that he kept walking in the direction they’d started in.  Then, without warning, the noxious smell of coffee hit him and his stomach briefly churned at the acidity in the air. He’d never liked the smell. Sure, he could drink it, but there had to be plenty of milk and sugar in it for him.  Otherwise, it was all bad. Nothing good came from coffee, ever.

He took two more awkward steps forward before Prompto’s hands suddenly moved away.  Noctis’ arms started pinwheeling to keep himself from toppling backwards all while his best friend snickered at him.  A brief poke of Prompto’s finger straightened him out and Noctis turned to his best friend with the best scowl he could muster.  It didn’t last long, as the blond then pressed his hand to Noctis’ cheek and forced his head to turn the other way. For the first few seconds, he had no idea what he was looking at.  His gaze passed over a dozen mugs and jars of coffee beans before he spotted movement and then, it dawned on him.

There standing behind all the fancy espresso machines was a tall man with ash blond hair.  Noctis had no idea what to call his hair style, but it was pushed back from his face, reminiscent the older greaser look.  Pump? Pomp? That was it. He wore a modest black pair of pants and a white shirt all covered up by a strikingly purple apron with a tiny behemoth embroidered in the middle of his chest.   _ That must be Deadeye _ , he thought to himself.  

“Behold,”  Prompto whispered close to his friend’s ear.  “The bespectacled prince hard at work behind yonder counter.”

“Seriously, Prompto, this is why you dragged me out of bed?  A hot dude? One you probably aren’t going to ask out?”

“Shhhh….He might hear you and you’ll ruin it,”  Prompto hushed, moving away from Noctis and casually strolling over to the counter.  It was practically immediate that Noctis saw the other’s brave facade fade away. In mere seconds the blond was fidgeting as he spoke to the barista,  rambling off a few drinks as he tried not to make eye contact before mumbling a soft ‘thank you so much.’

Noctis couldn’t help but shake his head as he made his way over to one of the tables, pulling out a chair for himself and plunking down before resting his head in his hands.  He just stared at Prompto, who was now gesturing like a wild man while the ‘bespectacled prince’ had his back turned to make his order. Noctis just pressed his hand to his face and glanced away, pretending he didn’t know who the weirdo was flailing away in the barista’s direction.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before there was a soft thunk on the table in front of him and a squealing from the other chair as it was pulled backwards.  Noctis made a face at the thick smell of coffee that wafted from the cup and he looked up at Prompto in annoyance. The blond held up a hand before he could speak, silencing him instantly.

“Dude...I know.  I hate the stuff just as much as you do but just humor me okay?  If we don’t have coffee he’s bound to notice us staring,” Prompto murmured, pulling the chair around the table to sit alongside Noctis, giving him a perfect view of the counter.

“I’m not staring.  That’s all you, Prom.  Besides, you sitting this close to me is totally going to give him dating vibes.” 

“Duuuude.  Dude! You’re totally right.  Go like uh….sit at the other side of the table or like, the other table.  Yeah, go sit at the other table,” he stammered, shoving at his friend a few times until Noctis had no choice but to stand up.

Noctis groaned, reaching for one of the cups while getting to his feet.  He pointed at his best friend, then shoved at his chair with his foot. “I’ll be over that way,” he grunted, motioning to the other half of the store with a quick shove of his thumb, “where all the glorious books reside.”

Prompto gave his friend a look that screamed ‘kicked puppy,’ and as Noctis turned away he couldn’t help but give a smug grin. He then strolled off towards the bookshelves beyond the cafe barriers.  It was like stepping off the sandy beach into a cool ocean surf. The relief Noctis felt from getting away from Prompto and his dream boat barista at last was immeasurable. He loved his best friend to the ends of the earth and back, but sometimes he was a little  _ much _ , and Noctis had very little interest in staring at some dude until he noticed.  He had a feeling Prompto had been here a few dozen times before. He couldn’t help but wonder just how much money his best friend had wasted on drinks that he never touched.

Noctis slid his free hand into his pocket as he walked, occasionally pausing to check the closest shelf of books before wandering on.  He could take his time browsing later, but his first thought was to check out the books he already knew. After all, there should be a new one soon, or so he thought.  He made his way through the alphabet, softly mouthing the last names of the authors as he studied each spine and title. He went all the way from ‘P’ to ‘A’ before finally finding what he was after.  He stopped at last and turned to face the shelf properly, one hand sliding free of the confines of his jeans before he fingered several edges of the books lined up. 

“Avalon….Arestis...Arvar...Amicitia...here we go,”  he murmured softly, carefully sliding one of the books forward before removing it from the shelf.  He could never remember the title of the book he was on but the covers always gave him a hint. After all, he’d bought them all blindly and he was eager to finish his collection of novels.  He made a note to himself to check his shelf again at home and to make a point to memorize the titles at last. As he studied the cover, he let out an audible sigh before placing it back on the shelf.  He already had that one, which meant the next book wasn’t out yet. Or at the very least, not in stock. He supposed he’d just have to keep waiting. Maybe he could check online later to see what the release date was.  He took a blind sip of the coffee in his cup before making a face.  _ Still gross _ , he thought bitterly, sticking his tongue out as if the flavor would dissipate faster.

A brief wave of disappointment ran through Noctis in that moment, sliding his hand back into his pocket before turning away.  He knew it took time to write but he couldn’t help but wish the mysterious writer would hurry up. He’d already been waiting a year for the next book in the series.  The young man gave a huff of frustration before he wandered between the shelves once more. If he couldn’t have the book he wanted, he’d just have to find another. He continued on his way, briefly glancing at the shelving now and again for a title or anything at all that might grab his attention.

He paused now and again, sliding book after book out of the shelf to read the back covers before putting them back as carefully as possible.  “Boring,” he’d mutter under his breath before pressing onwards through the sea of novels. Nothing seemed to hold his attention like the ‘King’s Knight’ series he’d fallen in love with several summers ago.  He found himself thinking about the books as he wandered aimlessly, pausing only to read the synopsis of a few select books that stood out.

No dragons...no dashing knights...no wizards with pointed hats or dying gods.  There seemed to be a distinct lack of good novels, or so Noctis told himself. 

With a defeated sigh he turned to head back to the cafe, but not before catching a glimpse of Prompto sitting in the cafe with his lone coffee cup still in hand.  What surprised Noctis was that someone else shared the table with him. There, across from his best friend, sitting as pretty as a fashion model, was the barista. With one long leg crossed over the other and an arm resting across his knee, he seemed to be smiling at Prompto while they spoke.  Prompto was gesturing with his hand wildly as he spoke, his cheeks stained a rather bright red while his free hand gripped at the barely touched coffee in front of him. 

Noctis couldn’t help but grin as he made a little motion with his fist.   _ Score one for Prompto _ , he thought.  He’d never expected things to go so smoothly for his best friend.  Usually when he got interested it always ended in a rather sour flop.  He wondered just what had lured the ashen haired man over. He made a point to remember to ask Prompto for the details later.  Now he just  _ had _ to know.  For the moment though, he slipped off to give them some time alone lest he be the one to make it awkward for them both.

He disappeared to another bookshelf, idly swirling the contents in his coffee cup before he briefly stooped to drop it into a garbage can.   _ Sorry Prompto, just can’t today _ , he idly thought, shoving that hand into his pocket as well.  He kicked up his feet a bit as he continued to roam, desperately seeking out a chair or a nice corner he could dump himself into. But while he strolled he soon caught sight of someone else sitting off to the side.  He paused in his steps and slowly took a few steps back. He hadn’t actually noticed anyone else in the shop before now, the stranger sitting behind a desk with his feet up on the old wood. But what really got Noctis’ attention was the book the stranger seemed so deeply invested in.

It only took him a moment to glaze over the heading for the novel before he suddenly began to walk toward the desk with great strides.  He didn’t even have a chance to get a hold of himself before his hands slammed down on the desk, leaning precariously close to the stranger.  

“Where did you get that?”  he demanded, his voice almost squeaking from the excitement welling up in his chest.

There was a soft grunt from the stranger as he drew his feet from the desk and sat up, moving the book away from his face.  He looked at Noctis with warm amber eyes before thick brows met in the middle. A look of annoyance creased every inch of his expression as the book closed with a soft snap.  Strands of chestnut brown hair slid over his shoulders as he turned to set the book in a drawer next to him, his arms soon crossing over his chest before sinking back into his chair.  Noctis felt the heat rush to his face as he watched all this happen. It was like everything suddenly moved in slow motion, and the only soundtrack playing was the sound of his heart. Not only had he made a rather large fool of himself over a simple book, he was pretty sure he’d just been rendered speechless by the stranger’s appearance alone. 

He was having a Prompto moment, he was quite certain of that.  His best friend, who was always so bubbly and loud, had a terrible habit of falling in love with every guy that he crossed paths with.  Noctis firmly believed that it had finally rubbed off on him because this was entirely unlike him. He’d never felt so embarrassed and weak in the knees as he did in that moment.

“Did you hear me?”  the gruff voice asked, breaking through the throbbing of Noctis’ heart song at last.  There was a wave of a hand in front of Noctis’ eyes and all the young man could do was blink slowly.

“Kid?  Hello?”  came the voice again, and Noctis back peddled a few steps from the desk with his hands in the air.

“I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to interrupt you!”  Noctis squawked, hands waving defensively in front of himself as he tried to come up with some sort of excuse for his behavior.

“Geez.  Gave me a fright there.  Thought for sure you’d died on your feet or something,” the stranger muttered, his hand briefly rising to scratch at his perfect stubble.

Noctis coughed to clear his throat, glancing to the side a bit so he wouldn’t have to meet that amber gaze.  His heart still thudded loudly in its cage of flesh and bone while the blood rushed to his face.

“Early publisher’s copy,” the man stated, acting as if he’d said it before.  He made a motion toward the drawer that now contained the book. He then looked up at Noctis as if the young man were losing it.  “That’s how I got it. The book.”

“O-oh.  R-right,”  Noctis mumbled, rubbing at one arm with his hand while he turned his body so he wouldn’t have to look at the man.  It took him a moment to register what the stranger had even said. Early publisher’s copy… His head snapped up again as he stared once more, his shoulders tensing.  “Wait...how did you get a publisher’s copy?” 

The man just chuckled, shaking his head a bit.  “Well, why wouldn’t I get a copy? I mean, I’m the guy who wrote it.”

Noctis’ heart started pounding again, this time faster than before, drowning out everything else in the room as he gripped at his shirt with a trembling hand.  He steadied himself against the headrush that followed, the news sinking in at last. 

“Y-you’re Gladiolus?” he squeaked, his voice cracking from the shock, “Y-you’re THE Gladiolus...A-Amicitia?”

There was a bright laughter that tore through the thrumming of his heart as the man sat up and reached to fish out his wallet from his jean pocket.  He flipped it open without much effort before pulling a card from it and flipping it out on the desk. Noctis leaned in a little closer, still gripping at his shirt as he studied the card.  All this time, he’d thought that Gladiolus was a pen name, yet there it was in black and white. Gladiolus Amicitia was this guy’s real name, notjust the name of a flower tossed on a cover. He was making a fool of himself in front of his favorite author.  Who was a real person and right there in front of him.

Noctis made the most indignant little squeak as he turned suddenly and started rushing off back towards the cafe.  In his hurried departure he clipped a bookshelf and nearly toppled himself over in the process. His free hand gesturing erratically as he finally crossed the threshold into the tiny lounge where he’d left Prompto earlier.  

“We have to go!” he shrieked in dismay.

“Dude!  Where’s the fire?!” Prompto yelled in response, nearly knocking over his coffee cup. He stood up abruptly, his arms instantly rising in the air like an animated puppet.

Noctis started pointing back the way he’d came, his arm waving as he tried to speak but his words were entirely lost.  “G-Gl….Gladiolus….A...Am…”

Prompto’s head bobbed as if he were nodding to each syllable that the other was saying, trying desperately to get the whole sentence out of his best friend.  

“Gladiolus Amicitia.  Yes. That is the name of my coworker,”  the stranger at the table stated quietly, turning himself slightly in his chair to regard Noctis with calm emerald eyes.  He moved a hand to his chin as he took in a steady breath, thin brows knitting beneath his glasses. “Did he say something to offend you?  I do apologize if he did. He can be rather brash at times. I have warned him on several occasions to be more polite to customers. I can speak to him if you wish.”

Prompto turned to look at the barista a moment before back at Noctis, a grin slowly lighting up his features.  

“Really?  He’s here?  That guy that wrote all your books?”  he asked, turning on his feet slowly so he was facing the barista, his elbow resting against Noctis’ shoulder as he leaned in close to his best friend.  “Did you ask him out? Did you get a book signed? Is he hot? Give me the sweet details, Noct.”

Noctis’ shoulders rose as Prompto leaned in, his already hot cheeks flushing an even richer shade of rose, teeth clenching in distress.  Not only was Prompto asking for answers Noctis did not have, but now the barista was giving him a look of utter concern. Likely because he was turning as red as a tomato or stuttering every time his mouth opened.  Either way, it was embarrassing to have all eyes on him. All that kept crossing his mind was that he’d made a fool of himself in front of his all time favorite author...who just also happened to be drop dead gorgeous and living in the same town as him.

He muttered something that he was sure was just a string of ‘aahhs and oooh’s’ followed by some weird squeaking.  It just sort of spilled from his mouth and the more it happened the more Prompto’s smile faded. It wasn’t long before there was a hurried apology to the barista and Prompto gathered up his things from his seat.  Noctis felt a pair of hands on his shoulders before they turned away toward the door once more.

“Prompto!”  came the barista’s voice, a soft almost sing song sort of sound.  “Before you go, I was hoping we could exchange numbers? In case we’d like to meet up outside of the shop?  I know it is rather sudden, but I’d hate to lose contact.”

There was a brief pat against Noctis’ shoulders before Prompto briefly abandoned him in favor of the barista.  They exchanged numbers in a flurry of soft beeps from their phones, Prompto apologizing again before giving a final farewell.  Then, Noctis felt his hands upon his back again and they were moving. The entire store was a blur as they passed through it once more, leaving behind the walls of books and the thick smell of coffee.

It wasn’t until they were outside that Noctis felt like he could breathe again.  He sucked in a greedy breath like a fish out of water before he turned apologetically to his best friend, who was desperately trying to make sure he was okay.  The look of concern Prompto wore was distressing in itself.

“Hey, dude, are you okay?  I thought you were going to pass out on me there for a second.  It was like staring at a broken down mechanical display at some restaurant.  You know...like sparks flying, limbs twitching...the whole shebang! Was worried you’d just explode or shoot smoke out your ears,” Prompto huffed softly, leaning forward a bit as he rested his hands on Noctis’ shoulders for support. “My heart’s still pounding!  I might just topple over with you at this rate! Geez, Noct!”

Noctis struggled for breath, his hands slowly coming up and pressing to his cheeks as if the blush would vanish in an instant if he rubbed it.  His mind was still reeling. He kept playing the whole scene over and over again in his head. Racing over there, demanding where the book was...and then just stalling.  Gods he’d never be able to show his face in there again. And yet...now that he was standing there with Prompto, there was a guilt that went with the feeling. He’d stormed all the way over to his best friend and tore him away from a guy who was very likely interested and…  He swallowed thickly, realizing his error.

“...Prom...I am so sorry,” he mumbled, reaching to rest his hands against the other’s shoulder in response.  “I...I don’t know why but I just totally blanked and I just...messed up your date didn’t I?” 

Prompto lifted his head, blond hair falling into his face as his cheeks slowly started to flush.  “Date?!” he stammered, stepping back as he waved his hands to dismiss the notion. “No man, you got it all wrong.  He just came over to chat and we maybe sorta exchanged numbers but dude, no, it was not a date.”

Noctis moved an arm around himself, resting his free hand against his chin for a moment as he thought about it, swallowing gingerly.  “No man, that was totally like a pre-date. He was gearing up to ask you out and I blew it for you by acting like a freak. Oh my god...I’m the freaky best friend now.”

The two of them couldn’t help but laugh, Prompto quickly stepping close and giving his best friend a hug as they smiled together.  It didn’t last long before the taller man slid his arm around Noctis’ shoulders and pulled him in close.

“So, dude, spill me some details here.  This Gladiolus...I can tell you got the hots for him.  No one freaks out the way you did if they didn’t have the hots for someone.”

“Prompto, please...It wasn’t like that. It was just...I made an idiot of myself in front of him.  I just flew over there when I saw the book and before I even knew what I was saying I demanded to know where the book came from and…”  He stopped himself, his eyes lowering a moment before he groaned, mumbling to himself as an afterthought, “Gods he was hot…”

Prompto just grinned, shifting on his feet as he gently guided Noctis along down the sidewalk.  “Damn rights he was. Hot stuff,” he chirped, even though he himself had never seen Gladiolus firsthand.  “Go on, gush some more. Give ol’ Prompto the four-one-one on this dreamboat of yours.”

“Prom, if you keep going on like this, I might just hit you,”  Noctis huffed thickly, puffing up his cheeks a moment as his shoulders tensed. All the while, a shy little smile crept across his features.

 

\--

 

Two weeks and Noctis still struggled to get the bookstore fiasco out of his head.  He’d internally gone over it a dozen times and told himself that there was nothing he could do to erase his embarrassment.  He’d made a fool of himself and he’d have to live with that knowledge the rest of his life. He could hardly even look at his favorite books now because of it.  Books that he’d cherished almost seemed taboo now.

He groaned heavily, rolling over on his bed as he pulled the pillow with him, covering his ears with it so he could drown out the world.  He was painfully aware of the soft hum his phone gave off next to his bed. He could nearly picture it moving across the floor from the vibrations.  If only it would stop. He wasn’t ready to face Prompto, or anyone, for that matter. He was still reeling from the entire event. He wished he’d had the courage to cancel their plans, but if he knew Prompto, there was no way out of it now.

The phone went quiet for a moment and Noctis breathed relief, letting go of the edges of the pillow, but it only lasted a mere moment before it started up again.  Once more, Noctis pulled the cushion closer and waited for the silence. He was sure Prompto would give up soon enough. Maybe then he could rot in peace.

But he was wrong because a moment later, he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs of his little flat.  He knew just who it was and he grimaced as he gripped the edges of his pillow tighter. It didn’t take long for his door to open with a loud announcement following the swinging of the hinges.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Not sure what you’re up to today but it’s clearly not answering the calls of your bestest best friend,” Prompto teased as he made his way over to the bed, alleviating Noctis of his pillow.

Noctis let out an embarrassing hiss as he moved his arms over his head, shielding himself from the flood of lights that illuminated his room.  “Noooo! Prompto, I’ll turn to dust! Turn it off!” he protested playfully, rolling on the bed and kicking his feet as he covered his face with his hands.

Prompto’s hands found their way to Noctis’ sides, pushing up his shirt just a bit as he tickled him with a bright smile on his face.  “Come on, vamp Noct! Time to get up! Day’s a-wasting, time’s a-ticking. Let’s get this party started!”

Noctis groaned again, pushing at his best friend as he tried to wriggle away.  It was near impossible to because of how Prompto loomed over him. “Okay! Okay!  I’m up!” he huffed, snickering each time Prompto’s fingers brushed against his sides.

With the admission, Prompto backed off, grinning proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest.  His foot tapped as if it would hurry Noctis any more. The taller man waited patiently while Noctis dragged himself out of bed like a literal zombie before turning to grab some clean clothes out of the dresser in the corner.

“Oh man, Noct, don’t you have any nice clothes?” Prompto called over his shoulder, pulling shirt after shirt out of the drawer and tossing them aside.  “I mean really. You have to look your best for our little double date.”

“It’s not a double date,” Noctis groaned, shuffling out of the room so he could use the bathroom.  Before he got too far he had a little friend parading about his feet with a soft meow. “Don’t worry Binx, I haven’t forgotten about you.  Breakfast in a minute.”

“Oh?  I thought the intentions were that it would be a double date.  I will have to text Gladiolus and let him know plans have changed,” came that familiar voice from down the steps.

Noctis’ heart leapt into his throat as he leaned over the railing, seeing the barista sitting at the bottom of the steps. His jaw just about dropped.  He quickly turned tail and ran back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. There was a pause before he briefly opened it once more to let the black cat in before it snapped shut once more.

“Oh. My. God.  Prompto! Why didn’t you tell me here was here?” he cried, throwing his hands into his hair as if he were in agony from the realization.

“Who here?”  Prompto replied, peering at the other from the bed as he straightened out some of Noctis’ clothing.  “Ooooh! Right. I was in such a hurry to drag your butt out of bed that I just told him to tag along.  And by the way, buddy, you can refer to him as Ignis now. Because that’s his name. A shock I know. Remarkably...it was given at birth.  Huh. Go figure.” He mused with a crooked smirk, “I’ll also accept ‘Prompto’s most dashing of boyfriends’ or ‘Prompto’s soul mate to be’.” 

“Wow...you guys really hit it off huh?” he asked, pushing his mop of dark hair back from his face. He made his way over to his bed and sat down with a soft ‘oof.’  Before he even had a chance to settle, Binx was in his lap mewing softly with demands for Noctis’ attention.

Prompto started to fidget a bit at that.  While loud, he was definitely shy when it came to anything personal.  Noctis found it rather endearing. He was quite certain Ignis felt very much the same.  Prompto definitely had a winning personality, so Noctis was glad to see someone finally taking care of his best friend and soaking up all of that uniqueness that was Prompto.

“Well yeah dude.  We’ve got so much in common, it’s kind of ridiculous?  Like where has this man been all my life? And to think, it probably wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t tagged along with me that day.  I am holding you fully responsible for all this, Noct. Bless the gods for your happy mistake,” he chirped with the most adoring of smiles as he leaned up against his best friend, his hand finding its way into the dark fur of the cat settled in Noctis’ lap.

“My...happy mistake?” he replied, knowing full well that Prompto was referring to his literal melt down.  But even he wasn’t sure how that brought Prompto and Ignis together.

“Well yeah.  Ignis was so concerned about you that day at the cafe that he started texting me after I dropped you off.  We got to talking and well one thing led to another and here we are! Officially heading out on date number three with my bestest best bud ever,” he cooed, slinging his arm around Noctis and pulling him close.  “That is, if you ever get dressed.”

Noctis groaned softly, grabbing the clothes laid out on his bed and getting to his feet once more. Binx went scrambling with an indignant squeak.  “Alright. Get out! I’ll be down in half an hour. Then we can go on this crummy adventure and I can prove to you once and for all that this isn’t going to work out.”

Prompto hopped to his feet, moving his hands behind his back as he practically skipped out of the room. “You might be pleasantly surprised!”  he called over his shoulder.

 

\--

 

Noctis had fully intended to take the full thirty minutes to get ready.  He’d wanted to waste as much time as he could, but to his dismay it only took him fifteen minutes to get dressed and cleaned up for the trip. Fresh clothes, clean hair, maybe even a little cologne just in case.  He’d tried so hard not to give in that he was a little excited.

He failed to looked disinterested.  Even as they made their way down the block he was fidgeting with the little balls of lint he found in his pocket.  Listening to Ignis and Prompto chat about nothing important seemed to help though. They did make a cute couple and Noctis found out early on that they both shared the same terrible sense of humor.  

If Prompto made a bad pun, Ignis made a better one and soon it would turn out in to an all out war of jokes, which to Prompto’s surprise, Ignis always won.  And he wore a straight face while doing so. Even Noctis was impressed with his skills and he couldn’t help but congratulate the older man, giving Prompto a nudge in the process.

By the time they walked up to the little bookstore, Ignis and Prompto had secretly started holding hands.  It was a sweet sentiment and one that made Noctis feel a brief pang of jealousy. He was happy for his friend, there was no doubt about that, but he did feel a little let down that he was the third wheel through this venture.  

Ignis stopped by the front door for a moment, fishing his phone out from his pocket so he could look at it.

“Drat,” he mumbled with a bit of a frown, tucking the phone away once more.  “He seems to be running late. Of course it’s when we had tables booked at the ‘Yellow Feather’ down the road.  Noctis, would you be a dear and wait here for Gladiolus while we head to the restaurant? I’d hate to lose the reservations over his shameless prolongation.”

Noctis felt like he was about to explode the moment Ignis asked.  He was supposed to wait there for Gladiolus? He swallowed thickly as the world slowly got drowned out by the sound of his throbbing heart.  It wasn’t until Prompto’s hand patted his shoulder that he snapped out of his nervous spiral.

“Y-yeah...no problem,” he replied, giving a thumbs up and immediately regretting it.

“Aw thanks bud!  You’re a lifesaver,” Prompto trilled, flashing his friend a smile.  “I promise I won’t eat all the breadsticks before you get there. Can’t say the same for all the complementary butter though.”  

Noctis gave a dry chuckle at the joke before his expression fell.  He pointed to the door of the shop before looking up at Ignis, hoping the man would give him directions but Ignis just smiled, handed him the keys and motioned for him to head inside.  He then reached for Prompto’s hand and the pair started heading down the sidewalk once more. Noctis stood there with a hurt look on his face, watching them get further and further away.

He was starting to feel like he’d been set up.  Noctis stood there for a good ten minutes or so, silently praying Gladiolus would come out on his own before he turned and bravely entered the store.  Of course, he didn’t feel nearly as brave once he was inside. His hands started sweating and he was sure his heart was moments away from bursting at the seams.  Noctis nervously brought his hands up as if expecting someone to jump out at him at any moment. 

Much to his surprise, the bookstore seemed almost entirely deserted.  No sign of the mysterious Gladiolus or even a customer. Now Noctis was feeling even more nervous.  Just what was going on here?

He made his way to the front desk to see if Gladiolus was sitting there reading like the last time they’d met but, there was still no sign of him.  It was then that he noticed the stairwell that led up to the second floor. He took a tentative step up before calling after the man. 

“H-hullo?  Gladiolus?”  he called, taking another step up the creaking stairwell.  “Ignis told me to wait for you. I hope that’s okay?”

There was a soft thump from the floor above and Noctis was at the bottom of the steps before he even had a chance to register the sound.

“Sorry!  Yeah, come on up!”  the booming voice replied before Noctis heard a door swing on its hinges.  

Noctis’ heart dropped into the pit of his stomach the moment he got his reply.  He’d been expecting that he’d have to talk to him at some point since it was supposed to be some sort of date, but he’d hoped somehow that the building was empty and he could sneak back home without facing him. He should have known that wouldn’t be the case.  

He took a deep breath as he made his way back to the staircase and took a few nervous steps up.  He managed three steps before he heard another thump and it took all his willpower not to back peddle back down and start over again.  Several more steps and he found himself at the top at last. He turned to glance back down, noting his escape route should something go wrong before pressing on. Noctis turned to look around, trying to locate just where Gladiolus was.  There was still no sign of him and the entire second floor was dark. All Noctis could make out was that the hallway had several doors that he was starting to feel lead to some mysterious other realm.

He was about to call for him again when he saw one of the doors open.  The warm flickering light from inside spilled across the hall and danced up the wall as if it were alive.  But soon enough it was blotted out by the shape that stepped out into the corridor. Noctis was hardly able to make him out against the darkness.

“Hey, are you coming or what?”  Gladiolus asked as he waved Noctis over.  

Noctis was about to question him; ask why he needed to come over there when they were supposed to meet the others, but then it dawned on him and he cursed under his breath.  Dammit Prompto….he’d get him for this. 

“Uh...y-yeah,” he mumbled softly, idly sticking sweaty hands into his pockets before making his way over.  

The floor creaked under his feet and part of him worried he might fall through before he even got there.  In fact, he started wishing he would. It would have made for one daring escape. His mind started going down strange avenues as he wandered down the darkened hallway, idly wondering if each door perhaps actually contained some secret to who or what Gladiolus really was.  Perhaps he was a vampire or some ancient knight living out his eternity writing of his adventures. Maybe he was a werewolf hiding from the rest of the world or…

Maybe he was just a guy who liked to write.

By the time Noctis made it to the room, Gladiolus had already disappeared back inside, leaving the hallway bright and warm looking from the light.  The disappearance was a blessing for him. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect but he was certainly regretting letting his best friend talk him into it.  

He stepped cautiously into the illuminated doorway, eyes briefly scrunching closed as if to protect himself from whatever lay beyond.  The moment they opened again his nerves started to rise.

The entire room was illuminated by a series of candles all lining the edge of every surface.  Around the vast expanse were stacks of books with shelves stuffed to the brim behind them. Each volume was neatly tucked into their spaces and not a stray page was out of place.  Noctis could see himself spending days sitting there reading each of them. 

In the middle of the room was a small table with two chairs set at either end, a red placemat at each setting with a clean set of silverware at either side.  It all looked like a scene out of a romance novel. It made Noctis’ head swim and his heart race without warning. Prompto had dragged him out for a double date and yet here he was, on his own staring at one of the most romantic scenes he’d ever witnessed.  Yet the mysterious stranger who was here was the same man that had scared him half to death just two weeks ago. He couldn’t make heads or tails of what was happening. Had he died on the steps? Was this some sort of trick? Was he having another one of his lovely late night dreams?

He swallowed thickly, eyes slowly moving across the scene in front of him before finally catching sight of Gladiolus coming from another doorway to his left.  The man’s rich chestnut hair was pulled back into a half ponytail which made his already handsome face look even more dashing in the candlelight. Adorned with a simple red vest over a white shirt and black pants to finish it off, Noctis couldn’t help but think he looked incredible.  Definitely like a mysterious vampire lord from some far off land. 

“Sorry about the mess,”  the man said softly, making his way over to the table and setting out two plates.  “Iggy tried to help me clean up but I’ve got so many blasted books that this was the best we could do.”

Noctis hardly heard him; he just kept staring at his face.

“So uh, anyway, I hope you don’t mind if we eat in.  Thought maybe this would be more your style. You got so nervous last time we met that I didn’t want to put any pressure on you and...Are you okay?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Noctis made another indignant sound as he stood there, his hands twisting inside his pockets.  He didn’t know what to say or even what to do. Was he supposed to sit down? Was he supposed to eat?  His mind was on overload and the more Gladiolus looked at him the worse Noctis felt. Before he even realized it, the mysterious writer was standing right in front of him.

“Astrals please tell me you’re okay,”  the man murmured softly, waving a gentle hand in front of Noctis’ face to get his attention.  “Hey, Noctis right? I’m going to bring you over to the table okay? You look like you’re going to pass out here.”  

Noctis shifted when he felt the gentle hand against his back and he let it lead him over to the table before he sat down.  His mind was still buzzing, but now that he was off his feet he was starting to calm down a little.

“S-sorry,”  he managed at last, pushing a hand through his mess of dark hair as he stared at the floor in exasperation. “So what is this place anyway?  Do you live up here?”

“Well yeah.” Gladiolus replied, making a motion with his hands as he grinned.  “All this is my kingdom. From the downstairs to the dark, damp upstairs. It’s all mine.  Rather impressive isn’t it?”

He couldn’t believe he was here right now.  Here with his favorite writer, on a ‘date.’ What were the odds?  And why did Gladiolus willingly set all this up for him? He didn’t have much time to consider it before Gladiolus cleared his throat.

“I hope you don’t mind fish.  It’s one of the only dishes I can cook, well, aside from instant noodles and such,” Gladiolus murmured, smiling faintly to himself as he set one of the garnished plates in front of Noctis.  “Grilled Wild Barramundi. Definitely one of my specialities.”

Noctis had to take a deep breath to steady his nerves before he turned to the dish sitting in front of him.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen such a gourmet dish. He felt like he was in a real restaurant and yet, he wasn’t.  Instead he sat in a room full of books and candles with a man he’d never thought he’d get a chance to speak to. 

“Did Prompto tell you I liked fish?” he asked in a gentle tone as he pulled the dish closer.  It was an ornate dish; everything perfectly in place and the smell of it made Noctis’ mouth water.

“Blondie?  Oh heck no.  I told him I wanted to go in blind,” he replied, pausing a moment before clearing his throat.  “What I mean is, I didn’t want to have the upper hand in this. I think it’s more meaningful when it all falls into place naturally, don’t you?”

Noctis found himself stunned into silence for a moment before he started to smile, “Yeah.  Yeah I do. Fish is one of my favorites. But I can’t say I’ve had barramundi before.”

“Then this will be a real treat for you,” Gladiolus replied with a gentle smile as he moved around the table to sit down.  “Oh and uh...thanks for coming today,” he added warmly, pulling his dish closer. “I know we got off on the wrong foot last time we met, so I’m really glad you decided to give all this a chance.”

Noctis didn’t want to admit that it wasn’t exactly his choice to come in the first place, though now he wasn’t regretting quite so much.  Feeling a buzz in his pocket, Noctis reached to fish his phone out. 

_ ‘Please don’t hate me.  Best of luck!’  _ read the text.

He couldn’t help but crack a smile before shaking his head, tucking the device away once more.

“Sorry.  That was Prompto checking up on me,” said Noctis. “Making sure you weren’t some fancy vampire stealing me away or what not. But anyway, thanks for inviting me.  Really. I was worried that last time we met was going to be the end of it. It was pretty embarrassing to say the least. Not a good first impression at all.” 

“Excuse me?  A fancy vampire?” Gladiolus chuckled, his smile broadening. “Well, well, who would have guessed you had a funny bone huh?  Granted, you’re absolutely right. My apparel definitely screams vampire tonight. So maybe I should hold off on offering red wine?  Would that be too much?”

Noctis started to laugh when he heard that, bringing a hand to his mouth to stifle the sound.  Even to him it sounded foreign the moment it hit his ears but it felt so nice. It definitely made his nerves flutter away like so many butterflies out an open window.  He sighed afterward, his shoulders relaxing as he gave the older man a genuine smile. 

“Maybe just a little much,” he replied, making a pinching motion with his fingers.  “But I have to admit it would really add to the whole ‘mood’ we’ve got going on.”

Gladiolus gave a gruff chuckle as he shook his head a bit, briefly glancing around the room at all the stacks of books.  The way the candlelight illuminated his face just made Noctis’ heart throb. It was a wonderful look for the older man and suddenly Noctis really didn’t mind being in the dully lit room with him.  The company was good, the food looked wonderful and he just couldn’t stop smiling. It was all rather surreal.

“So is that a yes to the wine?”  Gladiolus asked with a playful smirk.

Noctis chuckled to himself before giving a nod. “Bring on the blood wine.”

The sweet red wine that Gladiolus brought out helped Noctis’ remaining nerves melt away.  It wasn’t enough to truly get him buzzed, but it was certainly enough to help him relax. All his concerns just melted, like so many of the candles illuminating the room.  It even made him feel a little fancy having it from a real bottle rather than the box he kept in his fridge back home. The etched glasses they drank from made him wonder if Gladiolus was secretly rich.  But when Gladiolus went to refill their glasses a second time he discovered the $1.99 price tag on the bottom of his that told him otherwise. All the discovery did was make him smile all the more rather than feel any influx of disappointment.

Just how much out of his way did Gladiolus go for him?  Now he had even more questions than he’d started with.

They were quiet nearly the entire time they ate, the soft sounds of knives hitting the plates and the clinking of their glasses being virtually the only sound surrounding them.  Noctis wasn’t sure if it was because they were both nervous or if the food held their attention that strongly, but either way he felt at ease with all of it. Soon, Gladiolus set his silverware down and pushed the empty plate away.  Noctis found himself watching intently as the older man dabbed the corner of his mouth with a napkin, his fork pressing to his lips in silent review.

“So uh, I still feel like I owe you a better apology for the last time you were here,” he began, sitting up a bit and bringing his hands together on the edge of the table. “I realize now that I was kind of rude to you but the intention was all in good fun.  Ignis spoke to me afterwards and it made me see just how much of a boob I had been. Er...idiot? Moron? Anyway, the point is, I’m sorry I came off that way. It’s not every day some cute guy rushes up and starts asking about your book, you know?”

Noctis’ hand came up and he pointed towards Gladiolus half-heartedly before the comment hit him.  ‘ _ Cute guy _ ,’ wormed its way into his head and he just sat there with his jaw dropped.  He’d never really been called cute and for his idol to say so, it was utterly shocking.  The younger man took in a deep breath, closing his mouth as he let his accusatory hand fall once more to the table.  

“Really?” he asked, his voice cracking briefly.  He tried to continue with what was floating around in his head but the comment Gladiolus had just dropped left him speechless.

“Of course.  I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately?  If you think I look like a vampire lord then you are no doubt the roguish prince.  My most worthy adversary,” Gladiolus mused with a bright grin, hands coming to rest more on the table. He leaned in a bit, closing the distance between them.  “I’ve heard tales of you from a blond young man we both share as an acquaintance. A brave young prince, dashing and kind, who daydreams of knights and dragons, of immortals and romance.  A true king among kings who bows his knee to the lowest of the low. No crown upon your brow but instead a halo of white light. Indeed, it is you, my roguish prince, who proves the most difficult to capture.”

Each word Gladiolus spoke made Noctis’ heart throb all the more.  He fell back into his chair as he stared at the other, his cheeks dusted rosey pink.  He wasn’t sure how to respond. Was a thanks in order or…? Gladiolus just kept watching him, waiting, expecting and Noctis didn’t know what to do.  He was scared of ruining everything. 

“Oh no,”  Noctis whispered softly, an audible gulp escaping him, “it is you, great lord, that is most difficult.  You who weaves words on pages like spells and hides away from the world in a shop no one knows. You who captures hearts within the confines of a cover and twists them into magical creatures, only to free them once more on shelves around the globe.”

Gladiolus’ smile brightened, clapping suddenly.  To Noctis it was obvious that what he’d retorted with had really fired the writer up.  But he wasn’t sure just what the other was trying to get at by playing around.

The older man raised a hand, waving it slightly like he was preparing for a magical act. Noctis found himself entranced as he curled his fingers inwards.  Nestled between two knuckles was a delicate red rose. Noctis started to wonder if somehow it had been under the table the whole time and nearly went to look before he heard Gladiolus’ chair move across the floor.  

“For you, my fair prince.  A peace offering for our last meeting.  May the petals serve as a reminder of my adoration and humbled heart.  For when you visited me last, you stole my breath away and my very heart itself some years before.  With your return, I feel life within me once again. These old dusted bones which used to creak now only sing.  All I yearn for is to get to know you more,” he crooned dramatically. He reached across the table to offer Noctis the rose, his free hand against his chest in a mock bow as he stood.

Noctis took the rose, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.  His first instinct was to bring it to his nose. He peered over the petals shyly at the man across from him, meeting those amber pools once more.  He understood Gladiolus had been hoping he’d come back the whole time. But why? That he didn’t get. He’d said he was cute, but then why go to such extreme lengths?

Gladiolus cleared his throat once more when Noctis didn’t reply and he slowly stepped around the table so that they were closer. “It was many moons ago but I remember it most fondly; a fated meeting between ancient vampire and sweet prince,” he continued in his dramatic flare.  “It was a cold winter's eve and the most purest of snow covered the city in its cold embrace. I had just departed from a book signing, quill in hand and heavy of heart when I spotted the smallest of princes in the snow. I dared to draw near for fear he was injured by how he knelt in the cold, but as I got closer I saw he was quite well.  What wasn’t well was the small companion in our dear prince’s grasp. 

A stray cat did I spy in the snow, black of fur and golden in gaze.  Small and fragile, it gave nary a meow as the small prince scooped it up from the snow, tucking it close to his breast.  Before I even had chance to offer my aid, our roguish prince dashed off through ice and cold to save his dear friend, never to be seen again.”

The more Gladiolus spoke, the more Noctis’ heart seemed to race.  Not only were his words beautiful but the story itself stirred up a great deal of memories. For the first time he was starting to understand why Gladiolus had done all this for him. This wasn’t the first time they’d met nor the second.  Noctis hardly remembered seeing anyone on that fated evening; his first and only thoughts had been to save that little bundle of black fur from the cold.

“Binx,”  he whispered softly in exasperation.  “You saw me save Binx.”

“Ah and with that, it is known that our dear prince did save a life that night.  The unknown hero, Binx, survives yet,” the older man replied with a warm smile. “And there the tale comes to a close but it opens anew with our reunion.” Then, his poetic flare vanished, returning to his normal tone. “Your little act of bravery inspired me.  I came home that night and wrote until my hands were raw. So does that answer all your questions? All your why’s? When I saw you a few weeks back, it didn’t click until you raced past me to the door. All this time, I’d been secretly wishing to see you again to thank you and you just...walked right in.  It was like some unsung tale of destiny. So while this is a bit over the top, it feels fitting just the same.”

Noctis watched him quietly, completely awestruck.  All this because years ago, Gladiolus had seen him rescue a cat from the snow.  He’d wanted to see him all this time?

“What did you write?”  Noctis found himself asking without provocation.  He lifted his head curiously as he studied the older man.  Holding the delicate rose he stood quietly, waiting for his answer.

“That, is a bit of a secret.  It’s still unfinished after all,”  Gladiolus replied, leaning in a bit so their noses nearly met. “See I had no idea how to end it.  But seeing you again has given me a bit of inspiration.” 

The larger man chuckled to himself, stepping away as Noctis turned a rich shade of red once more.  Making his way over to the largest of the shelves, Gladiolus ran his fingers along the spines until he found what he was looking for.  At the end of the row was a small folder filled to the brim with loose pages. Gladiolus carefully pulled it free before turning back to Noctis, opening the folder as he cradled the contents delicately.  It seemed to mean the world to him by how he held it.

“The Ice Crown,”  he said softly, looking at Noctis a moment before he smiled.  

Gladiolus crossed the room with the folder, closing it delicately once more before offering it to the younger man.  Noctis was hesitant to take it, scared to drop it let alone read it. The way Gladiolus looked at it, the way he held it;  he knew this was an important story and no one else had ever read it. He delicately reached for the edge of the folder to open it before he felt the weight of Gladiolus’ hand against it.

“Take it home.  Read it over and tell me what you think,” he said in a whisper, tapping his fingers against the folder.

Noctis pursed his lips for a moment before a smile crossed his features. “Is this how you’re dragging me back for another date?”  he asked playfully.

“You’ve cut me to the quick.  My plans are exposed,” Gladiolus groaned with mock surprise, his arm moving over his face as he leaned back as if he were to fall.  He soon chuckled before leaning in once more. “Naturally. I’ll come up with any excuse to keep you coming back; just like any good story.”

There was that dazzling smile again; the very same one that made him feel lost and found at the same time.  Noctis sighed contently, drawing the folder of paper closer to himself as if to keep it safe. It was precious to Gladiolus and Noctis now felt the same as he held it in his grasp.

“Okay then, Mr. Vampire Lord...I guess this is goodbye,” Noctis whispered softly, lifting his head to look at the larger man.

“Yes, but only for a mere moment in time.  I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon,” Gladiolus replied, a gentle hand meeting the middle of Noctis’ back as the older man motioned towards the door.

“I hope so,”  Noctis murmured in reply, following the other’s lead from the candle lit room and back down the old creaky stairs.  Together they passed the familiar books of the store, the front door soon coming into view. 

Noctis’ heart twisted slowly and he suddenly wished he didn’t have to go.  He turned slightly to face Gladiolus, their eyes meeting for a moment before the younger man stood as tall as he could.  There was a soft sound when their lips met and it was Gladiolus’ turn to look surprised. 

A kiss from royalty was a cherished gift indeed and one that seemed to stop time entirely.  Gladiolus swore he saw the very stars glittering in Noctis’ rich dark hair and snowflakes fall in ice kissed eyes.  Each time his eyes closed he mentally committed those beautiful features to memory, like a photograph only he could see.

A wash of red flooded Gladiolus’ beautiful features before Noctis turned, dashing out the door just as he had two weeks ago.  The only difference this time was that he intended to return and Gladiolus intended to wait patiently.

He smiled as he waved the young man off, a free hand rising to his lips as he touched it delicately.  He’d never expected to be kissed by a prince.

He’d always lived in the worlds he’d created within his books alone and in many ways, so had Noctis.  Neither of them imagined that a snowy day and a black cat would have united both of them in their own adventure.


End file.
